slammingfandomcom-20200213-history
Holding Out For A Hero
Holding Out For A Hero In the recording room, Natalie and Sarah records the song and as they reach the chorus, Sarah really gets into the song as Natalie looks at her oddly as if she was crazy. As the song comes to an end, Teen Addicton applauds their work, and they hug. Mr. Jones later compliments them on the fact that they were able to resolve their friendship unlike how Ryder and Lyle did so, but unaware that Natalie still loathes Sarah. Lyrics Teen Addiction: Duh, duh, duh, duh Duh, duh, duh, duh Duh, duh, duh, duh Ah, ah Natalie: Where have all the good men gone And where are all the gods? Where's the street-wise Hercules To fight the rising odds? Sarah with Teen Addiction harmonizing: Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed? Late at night I toss and turn and Natalie and Sarah with Teen Addiction harmonizing: I dream of what I need Both: I need a hero I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night He's gotta be strong and he's gotta be fast And he's gotta be fresh from the fight I need a hero (Teen Addiction: hero) I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light (Teen Addiction: 'til the morning light) He's gotta be sure and it's gotta be soon And he's gotta be larger than life, larger than life Teen Addiction: Duh, duh, duh, duh Duh, duh, duh, duh (Both: Oh whoa!) Duh, duh, duh, duh (Sarah: Oh!) (Natalie: Yeah!) Both with Teen Addiction: Ah, ah! Sarah: Somewhere after midnight In my wildest fantasy Somewhere just beyond my reach There's someone reaching back for me Natalie with Teen Addiction harmonizing: Racing on the thunder and rising with the heat Both and Teen Addiction harmonizing: It's gonna take a superman to sweep me off my feet Sarah (Natalie): Ooh! (I need a) Both: Hero I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night He's gotta be strong and he's gotta be fast And he's gotta be fresh from the fight I need a hero (Teen Addiction: hero) I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light (Teen Addiction: 'til the morning light) He's gotta be sure and it's gotta be soon And he's gotta be larger than life I need a hero I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night Natalie: Up where the mountains meet the heavens above Out where the lightning splits the sea I could swear there is someone somewhere watching me Sarah: Through the wind and the chill and the rain And the storm and the flood I can feel his approach like a fire in my blood Teen Addiction: Like a fire in my blood, like a fire in my blood Like a fire in my blood, like a fire in my... Blood, blood! Both: Oh! I need a hero (Teen Addiction: hero) I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night He's gotta be strong, and he's gotta be fast And he's gotta be fresh from the fight I need a hero (Teen Addiction: hero) I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light (Teen Addiction: 'til the morning) He's gotta be sure, it’s gotta be soon And he's gotta be larger than life I need a hero (Teen Addiction: hero) I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night He's gotta be strong, and he's gotta be fast And he's gotta be fresh from the fight Both with Teen Addiction: I need a hero Video Category:Songs Category:Season 1 Songs